Three Days Off
by LarissaRose
Summary: The group got 3 days off, staying at an inn in a small town on the shore, parties took up most of the time. But other were battleing the past and the truth. Saya and Haji.


Three days off

I do not own any of the characters from Blood+

I just started the series, so I don't know all that much, but I had this dream about the series and thought "why not write a fanfiction" so here I am, oh by the way there will be spelling mistakes.

Saya's point of view~

It was raining now, mid spring, this time of year the storms were always the worst. David had just told us that we were allowed a three days break. We had just come back from and two month chase for chiropteran with no down time. So this was exciting.

I just wanted to sleep, eat, and get more information about my past. Small dreams from the past would come to me, but at most nothing to important would ever come. So this break would hopefully open some more dreams.

The ship was about to dock in what looked like a small peaceful town. A few sailboats and fishing boats floated along the shore. A few shops with cars parked on both sides of the streets. The town was slowly lighting up as night fell.

"Haji where are we?"

"On a small island off of England called Johnson's this town is called Douglas, are you packed yet? The ship will be docking soon."

"Yes I am, but I'm not too sure about those two." Well I looked at Kai and Riku.

"Hey!" they both said in unison.

Then we all laughed minus Haji. I still couldn't get him to smile at me. It was scary sometimes; the sadness in his eyes was tearing me apart. The ship finally stopped and we all got off.

"Umm David where are we staying tonight?"

"All of you will be staying at a small inn down the street that we rented out; all of you are allowed to invite anyone to stay with you for the time we will be here."

Kai jumped in the air and screaming "yes, I'm inviting everyone we'll have some great parties."

I really didn't seem to mind as long as I got some sleep before everyone showed up. Haji on the other hand looked like the world just exploded. After chatting some more waiting for the cab to get there. Everyone was looking forward to the break. The cab got to the dock and Haji, Kai, Riku, and I all got in. The ride was no longer than 10 minutes.

On the ride we pasted some shops down town, "hey guys can we go shopping tomorrow?" No one answered me, probably dreading the idea. We got to the inn. The inn was rather large and old. The yellow paint on the building was chipping all over the place. A large tree with a swing hung in front of the inn; though the inn was old, it was still warm and inviting.

The cab came to a stop and we all pilled out of the cab. Haji paid and thanked the driver. Then we all walked in.

"Oh hello you all must be the travelers that nice man just called me about, the whole inn was rented for you guys so enjoy, breakfast is at 7am to 10am, lunch at 12pm to 2pm, and diner at 5pm to 9pm. Your rooms are on the second floor the third floor is being redone so I ask you to stay off that floor for your safety and the lounge is down the hall. If you need anything just dial 324 on the phones in your rooms."

"Thank you, can you show us are rooms please."

"Oh yes I would love to, oh by the way my name is Martha."

"Hi, my name is Saya, his is Haji and those two are Kai and Riku"

We all were shown to our rooms Kai and Riku shared a room, Haji got his own and mine was right next to Haji's.

I got in my room and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling for about 15 minutes when I started to hear Kai and Riku fighting about who to invite there the walls. I got up grabbed my book and walked down the hall to the second floor lounge. About 50 pages and 30 minutes later I slowly got up, and walked sleepily back to my room when I heard Haji playing his cello. I stopped and listened and waited till he was done to knock on the door. He opened it slowly.

"Oh umm" I was at a loss of words, "I just wanted to say goodnight and your playing was beautiful."

"Thank you, goodnight Saya"

As I was turning, he grabbed my arm and spun around catching me in a hug.

"Saya, sleep well" He whispered in my ear, then let me go, closing the door behind him leaving me in the hall. I stood there for a minute confused and happy. I opened my room door, put the lights on, got dressed for sleeping and went to bed, wonder what the next three days would bring.


End file.
